Late Night Chats
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: What will we talk about late in the dark of night at a sleepover? Just a few random chats that you only really have when you're trying to get to sleep. FEATURING Abby, Fanny, Sonya, Kuki, Rachel, and ME a.k.a. the OC from If I was there.
1. Chapter 1: Abby

It was a slumber party at Fanny's. This time, it was all my friends, even Abby. We were lying in our sleeping bags on the floor in a starburst form, our heads in the center. Me, with Fanny on my right, Kuki on hers, Sonya on hers, Rachel on hers, and Abby on hers, which was my left. We had finally worn ourselves out talking and were now falling asleep. I had turned over in my sleeping bag and saw Fanny's mat of red hair. For some reason I was always most comfortable sleeping facing towards the nearest wall. It was weird.

"Heather? You awake?"

I turned over to face Abby, lying in her sleeping bag, her red hat lying just above her head.

"Yeah," I said.

"I've been kinda wondering….why do you always show Cree a little mercy? I mean, I know I do, but you don't hafta."

"Because she's your sister," I said. "And you probably don't want to see her too broken."

"Well, a little breakage now and then, but not all the time."

"Exactly."

"But what if she wasn't my sister?"

"Let me put it this way. Her being your sister is the only thing keeping me from hiring my cousin to drive up and run her over."

"I think her armor could probably stand being run over by a car," Abby chuckled a little.

"A car? My cousin drives a train."

We both stifled our giggles, not wanting to wake the others.

"Goodnight, Heather," Abby said.

"Goodnight," I said, rolling back over. I smiled as I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Fanny

"Heather?" I heard a moment later.

I opened my eyes. Fanny was looking over at me.

"Present," I mumbled.

"Why do you like me?"

"Hmm?" I grumbled, sitting up. I looked at the others. They were fast asleep, and Abby had just drifted off.

"Most everyone else hates me," she said in that accent that I kept forgetting to ask if it was Irish or Scottish. "So why do you like me?"

"Well," I said, "you're a good person. And nice, when you choose to be."

"So why doesn't anyone else like me? I mean this is the first time Abby's even come to one of my slumber parties, and that was probably only because of you."

"Oh, I'm sure they do, they just don't realise it. Besides, it's their loss if they can't open their eyes and be your friend."

"Thanks," she said, and lay back down again. I lay down too.

"Oh and Fanny?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I've never asked. Are you Irish or Scottish?"

She chuckled. "Irish."

"Kk, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3: Sonya

"It's real dark in here," a nervous voice said.

I opened my eyes, but I might as well have kept them closed. It was pitch black in the room. Clouds covered the night sky, and the nightlight Fanny had put in by Sonya's request had fizzed out.

"I guess so," I replied, sleepy-eyed. Sonya squeaked at my voice, then calmed down a little once she knew it was me.

"I'm scared of the dark."

"I know," I said. I got an idea. I sat up in my sleeping bag and fumbled around on the floor. Finally I reached my bag. I stuck my hand inside and dug for the long, smooth tube. I found it and smoothly bent it, cracking the contents. The glow inside came to life as I shook it. It was a pretty powerful glow-stick. I could see everyone's sleeping faces now, and Sonya's worried one. Her expression calmed as she caught sight of the glow.

"Better?"

She gave me a nod. I placed the glow-stick by her pillow and flopped back onto mine.

"G'night.""G'night."


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel

"Sometimes he does, doesn't he?"

I turned my head over to Rachel. She was lying on her back, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling.

"Who does?"

"Harvey. I mean, not all the time. But on occasion."

_Flashback to a few hours earlier._

We were watching an old episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"You know, something Moseby says reminds me of Harvey," I said.

"How so?" Rachel asked, lying upside-down off the bed.

On-screen, Moseby was cutting through a crowd.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!"

"I dunno," I said, laughing. "Just something he says."

Rachel laughed with me.

_End of flashback._

"_Yea. Especially when Ryann tried to hug him."_

_Rachel giggled a little. Harvey had been screaming and screaming._

_I idly started to sing, softly._

"_Harvey, Harvey_

_Harvey the wonder hamster_

_He doesn't bite_

_And he doesn't squeal_

_He just runs around on his hamster wheel_

_Harvey, Harvey_

_Harvey the wonder hamster!"_

_Rachel chuckled. "Where did you get that?"_

"_Weird Al Yankovic."_

_Rachel chuckled again._

"_I gotta learn that one."_

"_Good night."_

"_Good night."_

_I rolled over and smiled, laughing well into my dreams._


	5. Chapter 5: Kuki

Which were disturbed a moment later.

"I wonder if he likes me," Kuki sighed.

I honestly didn't mind being woken up this much. I was a night person. I sighed gently. "Who?"

"Wally."

"Do you like him?"

"Well," she said, blushing, "yea."

"Then tell him. I'm sure he likes you too."

"But how? He hates girls. Especially me."

"Trust me on this," I said.

She nodded to me.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**Now I've chatted with everyone, it's time to get them talking to each other! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sonya's Nightmare

**This chap came to me in a dream...**

Abby rolled over gently. She heard whimpering and muttering. She finally just sat up. It was Sonya. She was whimpering in her sleep.

Abby sighed. Heather was usually the one to deal with this. But she was sound asleep.

Abby decided to use what Heather had taught her to do. She crossed her legs, sitting on her sleeping bag Indian-style. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing solely on Sonya's presence. Soon her mind faded into a gentle dream. Colors took form, and shapes drifted in. Finally, everything became the cloudy-sharp that is a dream.

Abby looked around. She was sitting on top of a cloud. She slowly stood up and looked around. Abby was standing in the middle of the night sky. She looked down off the edge of her cloud. There was a deep forest beneath. Abby flopped off her cloud and gently fell, fell, fell. Soon she grabbed onto a tree. She swung down. Sitting in the middle of the forest was Sonya, hugging her knees, looking around nervously. Abby heard a couple noises, night-noises. She gently sighed.

With one motion Abby drifted down from a tree. Sonya screamed. Abby pointed her finger out. Something was choking her words back, but she focused her mind on her finger until finally, it lit up. She dragged it across her world, leaving a trail of light. Then she spread her hand and waved it slowly in front of her. Like magic, the bright light of the world spread. The entire forest lit up. A gentle butterfly landed on Sonya's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Abby. Abby slowly faded out of the dream.

The real-life Abby opened her eyes. She looked at Sonya, now sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. Abby smiled herself and lay back down. As she closed her eyes, she was sure a smile flicked onto Heather's face too.


End file.
